Percy Jackson Meets Avalon
by SerenityClovenbrand333
Summary: What happens when Percy and his friends get called on a mission to find out the secret of Ravenswood? Will Percy figure out Ravenswoods secret?
1. Where in the World is Stonehill?

Where in the World is Stonehill, Pennsylvania?

Percy's POV

I've been having a hard time sleeping over the past week; I keep  
having the same dream over and over again. In the dream there seemed  
to be something wrong with the Mist 'cause ever time a monster showed  
up people would start screaming off the top of their lungs and running  
away way past scared half to death, which could only mean one thing:  
they we're seeing exactly what I was. I hoped that this was just a  
normal dream but being a demigod I knew that for me it was some kind of  
omen telling me about what was to come.

It was about a hour before breakfast time when there was a knock on  
the door to cabin 3. 'Who in Olympus is up this early?' I thought.  
I opened the door to find my friends Grover and Annabeth, Grover  
looked as scared as ever and Annabeth looked as confused and tiered as  
I was at this point. "What are you guys doing here?!" I asked.

"I asked Grover the same question." Annabeth said

"Chiron said he wanted to see us about something urgent." Grover  
informed us.

"This early," I sighed, "this better be real important!"

After I got dressed the three of us headed to the Big House. We found  
Chiron waiting on the porch in human form. "You wanted to see us?"  
Annabeth asked.

"Yes, I fear there is something wrong with the Mist" I knew it, Chiron  
had just conformed me of my worst nightmare. "There have  
been reports of monster sightings in Stonehill, Pennsylvania mostly  
around a wildlife preserve call Ravenswood. I've chosen you three to  
go to Stonehill and figure out what's wrong, that is if you accept the  
quest."

Annabeth was first to answer "I'm in, this gives me a chance to get out here."

"If Percy's going, I'm in too" Grover said a little unsure.

I thought about it for a minute this quest would give me a chance to  
figure out what my dreams meant, "OK fine, I'll go, when do we leave?"

"Excellent, I want the three of you packed and ready to go right after  
breakfast, and Annabeth I want you to lead this quest so go upstairs  
and find Rachel, she should be in one of the guest rooms." Chiron instructed.

Just as we had agreed right after we had finished breakfast we all met  
on Half-Blood Hill. I could see the camp van waiting for us at the  
bottom. Chiron was already at the top waiting out of his human form.  
Once we were all there Chiron asked Annabeth what our prophecy was:  
"You shall travel to the land of the Rocking stone  
You shall meet some creatures you do not know  
Your new friend have secrets like you  
Which will all be told before your through  
But in the end your mission will fail, the Mist will always move  
around Stonehill."

"OK, are you three all set?" Chiron double checked.

I looked around to make sure we weren't forgetting anything, "Yap,  
we're all set," then I added under my breath "to fail again."

"Good, then I wish you the best of luck and I'm sorry Mr.D wasn't able  
to come help send you off but you know he's no good with good-byes."  
we knew exactly what he meant by 'no good with good-byes'. Everyone  
knows Mr.D hates almost all demigod maybe with the exception of his own kids. With  
that we made our way to the camp van heading for Stonehill,  
Pennsylvania... Where ever that was.


	2. The Longest Drive of my Life

The Longest Drive of my Life

Percy's pov

"What I don't get is why they send us on these quests even after the

Oracle says we're going to fail!" I complained.

"Most of the time not only are we sent on the quests to complete a

mission, but we're also sent to learn more about how to defend

ourselves outside of camp." I was only half listening to what Annabeth

was saying 'cause to tell the truth I didn't care.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you don't have to tell me twice!"

"Well, Seaweed Brain, if you already knew that then you didn't need to

ask!" she shot back.

"I know why we go on quests but if we already know we're going to fail

then what's the point?" I asked agian.

Annabeth explained it the exact same way she did two seconds ago and

once again I wasn't really listening.

"NO! I understand that part bu―"

"Do you?!" Annabeth cut in sarcastically.

"Yes I do, but what's the point of needing a 'real word' challenge when

we can learn the same stuff at camp?"

"Because it's not the same thing when you're out there in the real

world!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

We kept going back and forth till Grover yelled: " WILL YOU TWO JUST

SHUT UP?!"

We both just kind of looked at him for a minute in silence. "You two

and Juniper, I don't know how you three do it, but it seems that you

guys, no matter what, can always find a way to give me a migraine. And

you know satyr don't get migraines!"

That was true, I remember him saying something about satyrs not

getting migraines my first summer at camp, and apparently he's was the

exception to that.

Nobody talked the rest of the four-hour drive to Sonehill, making it

the longest drive of my life, at least we weren't driving with my mom,

I shuddered at the thought of my mom driving us all the way to

Pennsylvania.

We arrived in the small town of Stonehill around 1pm, it was ok, if you

like small old run down places, but if you're a city lover I don't

recommend going for a visit. We got out of the van in front of what

seemed like the town hall.

"Man am I hungry!" Grover said with a hand on his stomach, "Is there

anywhere to eat around here?"

"Didn't you just eat?" Annabeth asked.

"No."

"You ate breakfast didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that was 4 hours ago! Come on you can't tell me you two

aren't hunger." he looked at us hoping we would give in and grab

some lunch.

"You know what, I'm with Grover on this one, I'm starving." I backed

him up.

"Fine," Annabeth gave in, "I saw a mall when we came in, we can go

back and get something to eat, happy?"

"YES!" Grover and I said in unison.

"This way." Annabeth sighed.

We followed her back to were we came in from, knowing where there's a

mall there's a food court.


	3. Cat Fight

Cat Fight

Percy's pov

We made our way to the first empty table we saw. The mall was packed

with teens that had nothing better to do with their summer vacation.

The place was a pretty good size mall but I've seen bigger.

I don't think I know any one else that could do what Grover does; of

all the different restaurants he found the only place that sold

enchiladas in the matter of less than a minute. Annabeth and I got

some New York styled pizza. When we sat down Grover and Annabeth

started chowing down on their lunch but not me, I had to do something

first. I grabbed my backpack and searched for the one thing I take with

me everywhere―and I don't mean Riptide.

When Annabeth saw what I took out of my bag she stopped eating and just

stared at me funny. "What?" I asked.

"Percy, seriously, blue food coloring?" that look that told me I was

crazy didn't leave her face.

"Yeah, I always have it with me when I'm away from home or camp, it

reminds me of home." I explained.

"Food coloring?" obviously she wasn't getting it.

"Look, just forget it, ok"

"Ok, but I still think that's a little strange, even for you." I made

a face but Annabeth didn't see it.

After turning my pizza blue I tried to listen in on other peoples

conversation which was a little harder than I expected because everyone

was talking, making the food court really loud, so I tried to listen

in on a closer conversation. I found one that was easy to hear, it

was a group of girls about 13-14 years old.

"OMG, Kara, hottie at 6'o clock!" one of them gasped.

"What?!" I was guessing that was Kara, there was a short pause.

"What, you mean the dark haired one with Blondie and mop head?" she

asked, then I realized the ones she called Blondie and mop head were

Annabeth and Grover.

"Yap" her friend said.

"Tiff, are you crazy he look, like, 16 or something!" Kara whispered.

"Hey, Kara, you should go talk to him." one of the other girls said.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"But, but, but― oh fine but if something goes wrong I blame you

three."

"Come on K, what could go wrong, your the most sociable person I know,

you'll be fine." Tiff said.

I heard a chair scratch against the floor, next thing I knew it there

was a teenage girl with long blond hair and intensely blue eyes

standing in front of me smiling. "Hi, I don't believe I've seen you

three around before." she was talking to all of us but her eyes didn't

move off of me.

"Oh yeah, well maybe that because there's a possibility we're not from

here." Annabeth looked at Kara like she wanted to kill her.

Kara took her eyes off me for two seconds to shot Annabeth the evil

eye and look right back at me. "So where are you guys from and what

brings you to Stonehill?" she asked.

"Manhattan, New York and we're...." I was trying to find the right

word so a mortal would understand, " we're sightseeing."

"Really? You should check out Ravenswood, it's our main tourist

attraction." Kara suggested. "I'll even give the tour personal.". She

look down at my blue lunch, "Did you get a bad slice or something?"

"More like 'or something' it just food coloring." I said showing her

the bottle of blue food coloring.

"Wow, you big city people sure are strange!" she exclaimed.

"What about big city people?" Annabeth seemed a fended by Kara's remark.

"I just said you guys are kind of strange, that's all."

"Listen here Barbie! No one I repeat NO ONE makes fun of me or my

friends!" Annabeth yell loud enofe to start turning heads. I would

have tried to stop the fight but I've learned a lot from going to 9

different schools and one of those things were: never try to brake up

a catfight epically if you know at least one of the girls can kick

your butt.

I guess Grover didn't know the 'cat fight rule' because he did try to

stop it, "Annabeth! Stop it! You don't want to do this!" he tried pull

Annabeth back but all she did was turn around and punched him making

him fall flat on his back. He sat up with a bloody nose.

"Look I didn't mean it like that!" Kara tried to take it back.

"Oh no, you meant exactly like that!" Annabeth moved in closer fist

ready to strike, "And you small town spoiled brats don't know how to

pick a fight because you just messed with the wrong Big City Weirdo!"

her fist came closer and closer to making contact with Kara's face,

and before she could react Kara was on the floor next to Grover with a

black eye, busted lip and bloody nose. I don't think I've ever seen

Annabeth hit anyone that hard, I don't ever remember Clarisses hitting

someone that hard.

Annabeth stormed out of the mall as I helped Grover to his feet,

Kara's friends ran to her side asking if she was ok. Grover and I got

out of there as fast as we could before people started asking us

questions.


	4. Green

Green  
Percy's pov

"Annabeth! What has gotten into you?!" I yelled when Grover and I  
caught up with her. "It was bad enough that you punch someone that  
could have helped us but punching Grover what were you thinking?!"  
"I know you were listening to her and her friends and you weren't the  
only one! I know exactly why she came and talked to us, you might not  
know but I do!" Annabeth yelled.  
"All she was trying to do was be nice!"  
"Oh my gods, Seaweed Brains, are you that stupid? Anyone could tell  
she was flirting with you! Heck a two year old could have pointed that  
out!"  
"Oh, I see now, you're jealous." I said.  
"What? Me, jealous of Miss Perfect? Ya right!" Annabeth took the  
thought of her being jealous as unseemly.  
I laughed a little, "Annabeth, I might not have seen that she was  
flirting with me but I can see that your jealous. If you weren't  
jealous you wouldn't have punched the living daylights out of the  
poor girl."  
"Poor?!" Annabeth chocked, "Percy, there's nothing poor about her, her  
dad's the major most likely making her the richest 13 year old in  
Stonehill!"  
"Hey, Grover, does she look a little green to you?" I looked at my  
best friend then at Annabeth.  
"I-I'm not going to answer that one, sorry." Grover's voice was shaky  
and full of fear.  
"What do you think she's going to turn into the Chimera and burn us  
till there's nothing left but ashes?" I asked.  
"She might." his voice was still shaky.  
"You know I'm right here, I can hear you two!" Annabeth said with a  
hand on her hip. I was a little startled by her voice because for all  
of two seconds I had forgotten she was even standing there. "By the  
way," she continued, "technically it would be impossible for me to  
transform into the Chimera, unless the Chimera itself was reborn in a  
form that look like me, but that would be a totally different  
situation. Plus, if I remember correctly, you failed to kill the  
Chimera when you first encounter it, meaning, unless another demigod  
who actually knew what he was doing came along and defeated it, then  
it's still alive in the form of a demon Chihuahua."  
I've never liked it when Annabeth tried to put things logically, it's  
just one of those things I never got use to. I usually just block her  
out when she does that but I do hear some parts, like in this case the  
only part I heard was 'unless another demigod who actually knew what  
he was doing came along' part. "Are you saying I don't know what I'm  
doing?!" I shot at her without thinking.  
"You didn't know what you were doing then, you don't know what your  
doing now, and you'll proable never learn!" she shot back.  
I could feel my anger boiling up, I reached into my pocket and grabed  
Riptide. As I uncapped my ballpoint pen I could see Annabeth going  
for her dagger. We both came up into a fighting stand. Annabeth and I  
started to run towrds each other, but then something strange happened,  
it seemed as if time had slowed down. I was scared at first because  
the slowing of time had brought back the bad memory of my encounter  
with Kronos on the Princess Andromeda last summer. For a slight second  
I feared that Kronos had come back from the pits of Tarturus alot  
sooner than we had expected. Then in the back of my mind I heard the  
sound of reed pipes, the song sounded familar like a song I haven't  
heard in a long time. It was Hilary Duff, I think, but that could only  
mean one thing, Grover.


	5. Master Grover

Master Grover  
Percy's pov

I turned my head in slow motion to find my friend sitting cross-legged  
in the grass, eyes closes, reed-pipes to his lips. Time gradually sped  
up as I side-stepped Annabeth's attack and capped Riptide. Annabeth  
turn to face me, she started to run into another attack but stopped  
when she saw Grover. "What was that for?" she asked.  
Grover stopped playing his reed-pipes but his eyes were still closed,  
"Kill each other I could not let you do." he said in his best Yoda  
impersonation and continued playing.  
Annabeth and I went along with it and sat cross-legged in front of  
him. "Sorry, Master Grover, we didn't mean to it was...you know..."  
Annabeth started.  
"Demigod reflexes." I finished.  
Grover stopped playing and looked at us like he knew we were lying,  
"Bologna!" he yelled, "Do you two really expect me to believe that?"  
We looked at each other then at Grover, "No" we sighed.  
"Didn't think so!"  
"Either way you're a satyr, meaning you can read our minds anyway." I  
said.  
"Nope, satyrs don't read mind, we read emotions, there's a  
difference." Grover corrected me.  
"No there's not." I said remembering all the time Grover was able to Master know exactly what I was thinking.  
"There's a big difference you just don't know how to hide you thoughts,  
they end up showing on your face making them easy to read."  
"Are you calling me an idiot?" I didn't try to get mad at him because  
knowing Grover he would never say something like that.  
"It wouldn't be the first time someone called you an idiot Seaweed  
Brain." Annabeth said.  
"I know you call me one all the time." I reminded her.  
"That's only because it's true." I kept myself from strangling her.  
Grover stood up and said, "We should go find somewhere to stay for  
the night before it gets dark."


	6. I'M NOT A RAT!

I'M NOT A RAT  
Percy's pov

This town gives me the creeps, I don't know what it is about this  
place, it's just naturally creepy I guess. The town creeps me out, the  
hotel we checked into creeps me out, even the people creep me out.  
Maybe it just because everyone looks scared like those people in scary  
movies that know there's a blood-thirsty monster on the run.  
After another sleepless night we decided to visit Ravenswood to see if  
we could find anything that would help.  
When we reached the old rusted gates of Ravenswood we knew the first  
person we saw which was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good  
because we actually knew someone who could help out, bad because that  
person was the chick from the mall yesterday. Apparently she  
remembered us because when she saw us she jumped 10 feet into the air  
and ran for the giant mansion that was right inside the gate.  
"Mortals," Annabeth scoffed.  
About 2 minutes later she came out with some friends there were 2  
girls about her age, a black wolf, a leopard, and a gold rat. They  
looked like an odd group one of the girls was tall and had long jet  
black hair and wore all black the wolf seemed attached to her because  
it followed her every move. The other was a little shorter than the  
black haired one but taller than Kara, she had short red curls and the  
rat was sitting on her shoulder. As for the leopard it stayed close to  
Kara. "Listen here Punks," the girl in black said, "If you want to  
keep your faces the way they are, you better leave now!"  
"Look, toughness, we're not looking for any trouble w―" Annabeth  
started moving towards the raven-haired girl.  
"You've already gotten yourselves in trouble." the girl cut in moving  
in on Annabeth the wolf still at her heels.  
They were neck-n-neck, but before Annabeth could shot a come-back the  
red head ran and got in between the two girls. "Adriane! Cut it out,  
they didn't do anything!"  
"Didn't do anything?!" Kara yelled, "That girl punched me!"  
"That doesn't mean you try to get even, Kara." she said calmly.  
"Who made up that rule?" Kara asked, "If someone messes up my face I'm  
going to get even!"  
"Look they most likely just came to see the preserve, and we should give  
them the tour. Sorry about all that I'm Emily Fletcher, this is  
Adriane Char'day, and I believe you already know Kara Davies." she  
introduced the others.  
"What about your friends?" Grover asked referring to the animals.  
"Oh, this is Dreamer, Lyra, and Ozzie." Emily said pointing to each  
animal, "Their some of our main attractions here at Ravenswood."  
"The rat is one of your main attractions?" I said kind of confused.  
"WHAT?! RAT?! I'M NOT A RAT I'M A FERRET!" Annabeth, Grover and I all  
jumped back in surprise. Emily, Adriane, and Kara all seemed more  
scared than anything. Emily put a hand over the ferret's mouth.


	7. Secrets Out!

Secrets Out!  
Percy's pov

"Please tell me at least one of you heard that rat talk!" I said.  
"FERRET!" it corrected.  
"Listen there it goes again!" I jumped.  
"Of all the strange things I've seen in my life that's got to one of  
the strangest." Annabeth said, "It's not the scariest but it is the  
strangest. Technically this is impossible, but then again nothings  
impossible."  
I turned to the three girls, "How is he doing that?"  
They looked at each other as if silently asking each other what to do.  
"It's just a trick we taught him." Kara lied.  
"Oh no, I've seen people teach their pets how to talk but training isn't  
how he can talk, I can tell." Annabeth said.  
Emily gulped, "Uh...can you three keep a secret?" her friends looked  
at her like she was about to do something she would regret later.  
"Sure, we've got lots of secrets, we'll never tell." Annabeth elbowed  
me in the gut for saying that.  
"Follow me." Emily turned and started walking towards the mansion Kara  
ran to. Adriane and Kara sighed and we all followed.  
We walked into a great hall, Emily was ahead of all of us, she started  
up a giant staircase that went off in two directions. There where  
portraits of animals along almost every wall, some had an old man with  
grey hair, I took a wild guess that he use to own the preserve. The  
long hallway at the top of the stairs lead to two large wooden doors.  
Emily had opened the doors to reveal a library full of books, a  
celestial mobile model of the solar system hung from the ceiling, a  
fire place was on one wall surrounded by chairs. "I could stay in here  
forever if these books weren't in English." Annabeth whispered.  
After we were all inside the library Emily closed the doors and locked  
them, she must have not wanted anyone to know what she was about to  
tell us. She walked over to the table that was in front of us and set  
Ozzie on it. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about anything  
I'm about to tell you, got it?" she said.  
"We swear, on the River of Styx, that we won't tell a sole." I said  
rising my right hand.  
"River of Styx?" Emily looked at me a little funny.  
"Uh...we swear, let's just keep it at that."  
"Ok, do you three know anything about fairytales and magic?" we  
nodded. Oh boy, I didn't really like where this was going. "Well,  
Ozzie here really isn't a ferret, he's an elf,"  
"You've got that right!" Ozzie cut in.  
"And Dreamer isn't just any ordinary wolf," she turned to Dreamer, "Do  
you mind?" the wolf seemed to know what she was talking about, he  
closed his eyes tight and in no time he evaporated into a mist. "Lyra  
is, in a way, the same." she looked at the cat and Lyra understood  
what she wanted her to do. In a blink of an eye she grew wing! Yes I  
said wings, golden eagle like wings. I've seen animals with wings  
like that like Pegasus, but I can't remember seeing anything being  
able to hide its wings like that. "Magical creatures aren't myths,  
their real and they're all around us." Emily explained, "Even the  
three of us are magically in tuned. Is this making any sense?"  
"Perfectly, you know Greek mythology right?" Emily nodded. I know I'm  
not suppose to tell anyone anything about the gods or monsters or  
demigods, but I just couldn't stop myself, plus they knew something  
anyway. "Their all real too, see Annabeth and I are demigods, half  
god half human, and Grover here is a satyr, half goat half man. The  
gods are still alive they live on the 600th floor of the Empire State  
Building, yes there are really 600 floors. No one know any of this  
because there's a thing called the Mist and it keeps mortals from seeing  
anything mythical." by the time I was done I had to gasp for breath  
because I had been talking at top speed.  
Annabeth slapped me upside the head, "Way to go Seaweed Brain, now  
look what you did! That's got to be the dumbest thing you ever done!  
You don't just go around tell mortals about that stuff! How on earth  
did I get stuck on a mission with you!", there goes the yelling again.  
"Come on Annabeth, they already know something, what harm is it going  
to do?" I asked. Man was she getting on my last nerves!  
"So? Let them believe what they do know, and keep your mouth shut  
about what they don't!" she snapped back.  
"It's just three girls, what harm can it do it's not like I'm telling  
the whole world!"  
"Ya, but how many more will you end up telling? You already told your  
would-have-been-girlfriend, Rachel."  
"Would-have-been-girlfriend? Annabeth what on earth are you talking  
about?"  
"I heard about your little kiss before you and Beckendorf went to stop  
the Princess Andromeda!" Great! How did she know about that? The only  
three people were there Beckendorf, Rachel, and me. Beckendorf died  
that night, and Rachel and I didn't say anything about it, so how did  
she know! As if reading my mind Annabeth answered my question,  
"Blackjack told Tyson, and Tyson told me." I had a feeling Tyson's  
friendship with Annabeth would come back and get me one day.  
"Just wait till I get a hold of those two!" I said under my breath.  
"Oh come on, Percy, don't take it out on them. I would have found out  
sooner or later anyways, I always do." she was right about that,  
there's no hiding anything from Annabeth, she has her way of finding  
out.  
"Sorry to interrupt you love feast." Adriane cut in, "But if you want,  
you three can stay here in the manor till you're visit here is done."  
"You would let us stay here? It's no trouble is it?" Grover asked  
surprised.  
"Sure, I know Gran won't mind, she love company." she assured us.  
"Who's Gran?" I asked.  
"My grandma, I live on the reserve with her, she works here."  
"Well, it sure bets staying in that creepy hotel, thanks!" I said.  
"Don't mention it."


	8. Pointless

08/06/2010 10:13:00

Pointless

Percy's POV

"If you need to you can go get you belongings from where you're staying now." Emily said, "It won't take too long of us to find Gran, she's either in the garden or at home"

"No need to, when we leave we don't our things anywhere. There's no telling when we'll have to leave a place," I told her. Annabeth kept looking at me like I had just tried slicing her dad into ribbons with Riptide.

"Freaks" Kara coughed trying not to be heard. There's one of two things this girl really need to learn: either learn not to make comments like that when Annabeth can hear or to just keep her mouth shut.

Annabeth caught Kara by her hair and whispered in her ear, "Make one more comment like that and it might just be your last, got it."

"HEY! Let go!" Kara screamed, reluctantly Annabeth let go, "Next time you do something like that I'm calling the police." Kara said.

"Annabeth, will you just leave her alone?" I asked.

"Hey I didn't start it."

"I don't care if you started it or not-and technically you did start it-but you acting like a child." Ok that wasn't the smartest thing to say. Now would be the perfect time to run.

"HEY!" Grover and Emily yell at the same time getting every ones attention. "Will all of you stop fighting, it's pointless." Emily said

"Um…what she said." Grover said looking surprised.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Emily asked, no one answered. Emily sighed, "Lets go find Gran."

We checked the garden first and no one was there, so we turned around and headed to the side of the manor. There were a few cabins all but one looked like one had lived in them for years. We went to what seemed to be the only occupied cabin and walked inside. It smelled really good like someone was cooking or something.

"Gran," Adriane called, "Gran, are you in here?"

"I'm in the kitchen," said a woman voice from the other end of the room.

Adriane led us to where the voice was coming from. Standing over the kitchen sink was an old lady with a long gray braid running down her back. Decorating the window above the sink were stones and dream catchers. "Gran, we have visitor." Emily said.

"Very mean visitors if you ask me." Kara muttered. I had to hold Annabeth back, but no one else seemed to notice Kara's remark.

"Visitor?" Gran turned around to see us.

"Yeah, they didn't have anywhere else to stay so I though they could stay here in the manor if that's alright." Adriane said.

"That was thoughtful," Gran said, "So who are they?" For the first time I realized we hadn't introduced ourselves. "Little Bird, don't tell me you forgot to asked them their names."

Adriane looked down "Sorry Gran."

"I'm Percy Jackson," I said "this is Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood."

"Nice to met you all, and I'll be glad to let you stay here." Gran said.

"Thank you so much," Grover blurted, "you don't know how much this means." Oh boy, there he goes again.

"Well I should go fix some of the spare rooms for you three." Gran said then she walked out the back door leaving the six of us alone.

"Em, think you could finish showing them around?" Adrian asked, Emily nodded. "Ok, Kara could you call the Dflies I need to talk to Zach."

"You got it," Kara said, "Dflies front and center!"

"Come on," there was a strange popping sound and Emily led us out of the cabin back to the main road.

All right the tour didn't help as much as I thought it would. What did I expect: I was going to see something that might be causing the problem, that's stupid. How can you see something wrong with an invisible force? This was going to be hard, I wonder if this ever happened before and if it did how was it fixed, if it was ever fixed. Think Percy think, I told myself, what did Rachel say? Oh yeah 'the Mist will always move around Stonehill' this whole mission is pointless.


End file.
